Computing systems such as workstations, desktops, laptops, tablets, mobile phones, etc. have become ubiquitous with users of these systems frequently and increasingly using the systems. As the presence of these systems has grown, so too have the demands for performance and flexibility of the computing systems. Users frequently desire to add additional components, devices, or peripherals to the computing systems.